Crazy with Loss
by stormypeach1396
Summary: A mission turned bad. What happens, and how Hibari takes it. Not HibariXTusna but rather a sky and guardian fic.


Hibari Kyoya wasn't one for gatherings. In fact any time he was crowded his famous line "I'll bite you to death" was heard. Usually it was only heard once, and then people knew to back away. But that was with normal people, not the Family. Not family, but the Family. The Family made up of some of the strongest herbivores he'd ever seen, not that he would tell them that. This Family seemed to ignore it and the line ended up being repeated several times, and that usually ended with several bones broken and bruises. This fact annoyed him, not the fact that he ended up hurting them, but the fact that they felt comfortable with him. He wanted to distance himself from them as much as possible, but that didn't stop the fact that even when he tried to hide it, the Family was everything to him.

There was a mission to be done. A simple one, so simple that the not so baby anymore even allowed his lover to go on it since he was getting restless just sitting doing paperwork all day. All they had to do was just go to some very minor family and retrieve the documents that they needed. No killing even evolved. Well that's the way it was supposed to be, at first.

They left the headquarters late in the afternoon. It would be easier to do the job at night. He stayed distant from the other, as Reborn and the other had a little too passionate goodbye for his taste. He himself wasn't a big fan of PDA. He was growling by the time they were done. The other turned and smiled sheepishly at him even though his warm brown eyes looked at him in amusement, used to the way the cloud act. After a snort at the emotion, he left hurrying to the car with the brunette following him.

The target place was a little bit of a drive from Venice. They arrived around nightfall, and parked under the covers of the trees. The trees seemed a little bit more dark, and cast more shadows than norm. He thought little of it as there was no moon, the sky was complete darkness. No life shown at all. They moved forward.

The base itself was simple. Boring really, nothing to set it apart, even in its security. A bank had better protection, a low class bank at that. There were no problems when climbing through the second floor windows, one person using a tree, the other flying. There were hardly any guards either, and when there was it was met with a swing of a tonfa, or the burn of a flame. It was easy, it was boring, it was quiet. They managed to find the room with the documents, again no problem. They got careless. As they found the documents and went to grab them, an alarm went off. Not a loud blaring alarm, but rather a soft bleep as though setting off an explosive. They both looked at each other. They were around an explosive expert a lot, they knew that sound. Running was not an option, there was only a window that led outside, and the ground. Jumping out just in time with the explosive going off right behind them, they weren't ready.

They weren't ready for the attack waiting for them. Lines and lines of men, crowding around them just waiting for them to appear, just to attack them. That they did. Both men were experienced fighters; that's what you get from spending years in the Mafia, but both decided it best to call for help. It didn't matter thought, they were completely outmatched. Even though he knew the other could fend for himself (in rare times he was one he called omnivore), he couldn't help but try and to protect the other. It was his job, his duty, his responsibility, his life to do that, and as a result it ended up getting more and more bruises. It was all for nothing though, just trying to protect the center of life (in a way) he ended up missing another. Another that was much, much worse. The bullet rang sharp throughout the clearing.

He turned his head as soon as he heard this. He couldn't move as he followed its path, couldn't move as he calculated where it would hit, couldn't move as he watched the bullet hit its target. Things happened in slow motion as the other fell from the force and the pain. The world stopped as the victim hit the ground, as his mind processed this, as his mind snapped.

There was no sound in the clearing except for the roar he produced. Nothing but the angry, grieving, brutal snarl rang forth. There was nothing he could see except the sight of one of the only people he cared about fell when he couldn't protect them. Nothing except the sight of blood. Nothing except the sound of the shot and the thump of the body. He attacked with everything, no, even force he didn't even know he possessed. The tonfas flew everywhere. Hitting everything breaking everything spilling everything. Nothing escaped him, he was a horrifying monster, he was crazy. His mind wouldn't stop playing the images in him mind, wouldn't stop playing those to horrendous sounds. Nothing could stop him, nothing until the others arrived.

They held him back as Reborn went to his lover. The others were just as angry, but they knew that they had to calm him down. It didn't matter to him though. He was going mad with grief at what he allowed to happen. His boss, his sky hurt with what could be a fatal shot and there was nothing he could do. But he knew what he would do if the result wasn't good, the pain would be too much if it wasn't. He started laughing and laughing and laughing. The others had never seen this side before and they wouldn't for long seeing as Reborn was now openly crying for the loss, his loss, everybody's loss.

**I don't know how it is so please tell me.I'm really into angst and things like madness. I'm ready Hamlet in school right now and i'm at the part where Ophelia goes mad with grief. Just thought i'd try it. If you don't get it, i think i made it unclear, but it's about how Hibari and Tsuna go on a mission and Hibari is trying to protect Tsuna but Tsuna then gets shot and Hibari thinks its his fault and goes mad and kills all the enemys. If you also didn't get the end i was hinting that he was going to kill himself because Tsuna was dead, and Hibari really did go mad there at the end. I love RebornXTsuna so I had to put that in there so XD If you really want a good reborn fic about someone going mad read Metamorcy's Forty Eight Days. It's really good but really sad. It gave me chills and made me want to cry. Thats really hard to do but it was just that good. Hopefully I get just as good as her but for now, hopefully enjoy:)**


End file.
